Petros Alexander
Early Life He was born on Cadia in 628, growing up in Kasr Galata a small city on Cadia to Philipos and Anastasia Alexander who instilled a strong faith in the Emperor in him from very early in his life. As an only child it was expected that he would inherit the family business, becoming a cobbler but this somewhat ideal life was not to last. At age eighteen he was called on to fight and was assigned to the Kasrkin squad that he would fight with for the next twelve years. He first fought alongside them on Cadia itself as part of an operation to root out a Chaos cult that had taken hold in several Kasrs. He later saw what he would describe as “countless battles and campaigns” facing off against whatever the universe could throw at him and his brother Kasrkins including Bloodletters on some nameless planet. The squad barely survived, but it did give them the knowledge of how to fight them when they faced them again on Jurus years later. Military Record The records of what else he and the other Kasrkins were involved in are fragmented due to their classified nature and only a few details have emerged. It is known that they are responsible for the death of a minor Ork warboss, directing the artillery barrage that brought a landslide down on his army. They are also known to have saved a small, newly established Adeptus Colonizus settlement from hostile animals native to that world fighting in a nearby cave network for several days. However despite all that and whatever information has been lost he is best known for his military record in The Kashidaan Cluster. Szerkasia He became very well known on Szerkasia after facing Kommando Grimtoof Gutstabba. He and his fellow Kasrkins were part of a convoy of Szerkasian Chimeras carrying arms and ammo when it came under attack. He accounted for at least thirty Orks in the day long siege before he the Kommando singled him out. He wasn't the one to kill the Kommando, the kill shot came from a missile launched from a Vulture based from Battlefleet Medici but he later acknowledged that he never should have survived the encounter at all. his actions made him a local celebrity, while the others faced Orks, he alone faced and dueled their leader. This earned him the promise that he would never again have to by his own drinks(to Szerkasians that almost as good as any battlefield honor) and Zdara "Emerald Zdara" Ludmirova, a perfomer at a popular Senova club Xersha's House of Beauty (her stage name came from her preference for green costumes and emerald navel piercing) gave him a free private showsomething she rarely did, when his squad visited there before their next deployment. The Jurus Campaign He had given twelve years to the Kasrkins by 658 where he would once again face Chaos cultists, their leader, who had been thought dead for close to a century, and at least one squad of Bloodletters. That particular campaign,almost three months of fighting almost killed him several times but he would survive where two of his squad mates didn’t. After Jurus The Painted Ones His squad, complete once again with the addition of two newly minted Kasrkins, led Vatian PDF units against a newly resurgent group of feral Orks the Vatians called "The Painted Ones." The name of their leader remains unknown, it was unpronounceable to any but the Vatians as it was stolen from Vatian Low Gothic. He spent his 31st Birthday on Vatia and upon the completion of the campaign received his own squad which he led for another ten years. Return to Cadia He retired from active duty at age 41, returning to Cadia to train the next generation of Kasrkins. He gave another ten years to this duty before dying in his sleep due to a heart condition he had developed sometime in his life. Personality and appearance He was described by those who knew him as a good man but sometimes quick to anger and fiercely loyal. A quick study, enough so that he had a mental catalog of hundreds of songs which he wasn’t afraid to share on downtime, as a sort of meditation, or when sharing a bottle of amasec among his squad brothers or other comrades. While not a womanizer like they were he was known to enjoy a little female attention where and when he could get it as was the case with Emerald Zdara on Szerkasia. He was taller than average standing at roughly 1.88 meters and also somewhat heavier at roughly 108 kg. he kept his blonde hair short his curly hair was hard to maintain and was more often a liability than anything else. Like most Cadians he had violet eyes that could display intense anger or easy amusement. Due to his service he carried the scars from various injuries, the most notable was one just above his lip, caused by a shiv carried by a Chaos cultist. Equipment *Lucius Pattern Hellgun *4 Charge Packs *Combat Knife(carried since his days in the whiteshields) *3 Frag Grenades *3 Krak Grenades *Cadian Imperial Guard Fatigues- though issued to him he often wore civilian clothes when not on duty- favoring a simple black shirt, black pants a watch with a black leather band. *Environmentally-sealed Storm Trooper Carapace Armour with Helmet *Backpack Power Generator *Rucksack *Basic Toolkit *Poor Weather Gear *Mess Kit and Water Canteen *2 Weeks' Rations(where needed) *Blanket and Sleep Bag(where needed) *Rechargeable Lamp-Pack *Grooming Kit *Ident-Tags ("Dog Tags") *Micro-Bead *Respirator *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' *Medici "Thunderchild" pattern Bolt Pistol recovered from Szerkasia and 2 magazines * While not standard issue he also carried a small sewing kit and black leathr patches using them to repair his own and his squad brother's boots, a skill he had learned in childhood and something he continued to do his entire life. *He also kept Emerald Zdara's scarf as a reminder of one of the best nights of his life. Medals and Honors *Imperatoris Protectus (Gold)- the three wounds required to earn this award came on Polus, both the cut above his lip and his much more serious injuries in the latter stages of the campaign. *Infantry Assault Ribbon: records tell of at least one infantry assault into a rebel stronghold on Polus this action was his third infantry assault at least, earning him this award. Friends and Allies He considered his squadmates as brothers and their deaths almost broke him, he was very good terms with the Szerkian 9th for his one man stand. It made him a local celebrity and brought him to the attention of Colonel Dolvan Omero of the Cadian 517th. He never really got attached to anyone else but his squad brothers but he had nothing but respect for those he fought alongside. Enemies As a Kasrkin he saw some of the worst that the universe could throw at him including Daemons and Ork Kommandos. It was Orks though that he particularly hated. Though he had nothing but disgust for Medici's nobility he never saw them as enemies, just as an annoyance. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:BrowncoatMando Category:The Kashidaan Cluster Category:Imperium